1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to glass crack repair, and more particularly, to a method for repairing long cracks in vehicle windshields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to 1970, most vehicle windshields were constructed from one piece tempered glass. One problem with the tempered windshields was that they were known to easily shatter. Accordingly, since early 1970 most vehicle windshields have been constructed from laminated glass commonly referred to as "VIRICON". Typically, the windshield contains two pieces of the VIRICON glass. Sandwiched between the two pieces of glass is a clear polyvinyl material, which helps hold the windshield together, as well as providing protection to the windshield.
In use, cracks may occur in the VIRICON constructed windshield. These cracks can occur for various reasons, including stress cracks which signal structural integrity problems, as well as cracks associated with rock chips.
Several devices have been utilized in the past for repairing cracks in the windshields. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,042 issued to Einiger; U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,441 issued to Campfield, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,148. These devices are used solely for crack repair which is performed on the "outside" piece of windshield glass. U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,042 issued to Einiger discloses an apparatus for repairing cracks in a windshield which includes a mounting bracket having a plurality of arms. Each arm has a suction cup attached to it for securing the mounting bracket to the windshield to be repaired. One of the suction cups is removable for attachment at a second location on its associated arm. An injector tube is attached to the mounting bracket and extends through an aperture in the center of the mounting bracket. When it is desired to repair cracks near the periphery of the windshield, the removable suction cup is attached to its second location and the injector tube is attached to the suction cup's original location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,441 issued to Campfield, Jr. discloses a kit for repairing glass cracks by insertion of a resin having an index of refraction substantially that of the glass. The tools which are included in the kit are a repair bridge and a repair bar which may be placed on an automobile windshield and used to inject resin into a glass crack and a crack spreader which may be placed on the inside of a windshield and used to spread the crack to facilitate entry of the resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,148 issued to Anderson discloses a windshield repair device which comprises a first vacuum device for repairing relatively large imperfections, a second vacuum device for repairing relatively small imperfections adjacent the windshield periphery, and a platen to secure the second vacuum device to the windshield. The first vacuum device evacuates a relatively large area over a chip or crack and injects ultra-violet light-settable polymer resins into the evacuated imperfection. The second vacuum device is essentially the inner portion of the first vacuum device and is capable of evacuating a much smaller area. The second vacuum device is primarily useful either at the periphery of the windshield, or on areas of windshields having a high degree of curvature. The platen assists in holding the second vacuum device to the windshield.
Previous crack repair devices require specialized injectors and bridges which require frequent adjustments during operation. Furthermore, lubrication is required to allow the specialized injector and bridge to slide across the windshield. These lubricants have been known to cause crack contamination. Additionally, prior art crack repairs often require the repairer to drill the end of the crack, which creates an additional fracture at such end. The drilling typically leaves marks in the windshield and often traumatizes the crack, which causes it to run further, thus, creating an additional repair item. Furthermore, prior art devices rely on gravity feed, thus allowing for repairing only the outside glass member of the windshield.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a method for repairing windshield cracks, which does not require specialized injectors and bridges and which can be completed relatively easily and within a relatively short period. What is also needed is a method which allows for repairing cracks disposed on either the outside glass member or the inside glass member. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.